The present invention relates to a pinwheel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pinwheel which has a decoration article and an illuminating lamp.
A conventional pinwheel has a shaft rod and a plurality of helical blades. However, the conventional pinwheel is easily broken.
An object of the present invention is to provide a pinwheel which will not be broken for a long period of usage.
Accordingly, a pinwheel comprises a plurality of curved blades, a lower rotating wheel, a decoration article, an upper rotating wheel, a shaft rod passing through the lower rotating wheel, the decoration article and the upper rotating wheel, and an illuminating lamp inserted in the shaft rod. The lower rotating wheel has a plurality of circular apertures. The upper rotating wheel has a plurality of round apertures. Two ends of each curved blade are inserted in the respective circular aperture and the respective round aperture.